QaF's revival 01 Seul
by Sunshined
Summary: Brian se sent seul apres que Justin n'ait quitté Pitt's. ENtretien avec Michael


Alors que la faune bougeait au rythme du thumpa-thumpa, Brian, malgré le poppers, n'arrivait plus à se vider la tête. Danseur devant l'éternel et maintenant malheureux, la cadeaux de Dieu aux gays de Pitt's se sentait seul. Après avoir mis le feu au royaume de la gay attitude qu'il a su mettre à ses pieds, il descendit du podium sur lequel il était monté avec son ami d'enfance et son amant de toujours, Michael.

De la chaleur sensuelle des corps en ébullition, Brian passa au froid de l'hiver. Il était tard et les rues étaient quasi-vides. Seuls quelques badauds erraient à la recherche d'un coup rapide, trop rapide pour savourer leur plaisir. Les mains dans les poches et le regard perdu dans l'obscurité, Brian foulait désespérément le sol, le boum-boum du Babylon se faisant de plus en plus distant, jusqu'à disparaître.

Enfin il arriva. Devant l'entrée et aussi face à lui-même, le visage d'un homme seul au cœur serré, se reflétait sur la vitre. Il rentra silencieusement et monta douloureusement les marches qui le séparaient du sanctuaire dans lequel il l'avait jadis initié aux plaisirs entre garçons. Une autre porte, une autre barrière encore se dressait, comme cachant ses souvenirs. Brian entra et la referma péniblement. La maison était calme, mais bien close. Seul avec lui-même, il se rendit vraiment compte que Justin n'était plus là. Dépité par ce qu'il lui arrivait, il alla se servir une bière et se cala dans son canapé design afin de penser à autre chose. En vain. Les coussins, l'air, tout était imprégné de l'odeur de son amant désormais lointain. Brian ne pu s'empêcher de laisser couler une larme sur sa joue sur laquelle tant de ses baisers s'étaient posés. Epuisé par l'émotion, il s'endormit.

Un rayon de soleil effleura sa peau et le réveilla. Brian avait mal récupéré de cette nuit pour le moins difficile et portait encore les vêtements de la veille. Perdu encore dans ses rêves, il se leva et se fit un café bien sérré pour émerger. Enfin il alla un peu mieux. Tandis qu'il senti une once de vivacité se répandre dans ses veines, son mobile vibra et le fit sursauter. C'était Michael.

« - Allô, Brian ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Répondit-il d'un voix assez bourrue.

- « J'ai pensé venir, histoire de te tenir compagnie…Surtout que tu dois te sentir seul.

- Eh ben pourquoi pas, mais franchement Mickey, je pète le feu. » Brian une fois de plus tentait de sauver les apparences.

« -Brian, je ne suis pas dupe. Je sais parfaitement que tu vas mal. » Rétorqua t-il.

Un blanc s'en suivit. Après plusieurs secondes qui lui parurent interminables, Brian reprit.

« -Ok, je dois avouer que je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme, mais pas au bord du gouffre non plus.

-Juste un peu…Bon, ne bouges pas, j'arrive dans 10 minutes environ. » Il raccrocha et Brian, dans un soupir, posa la téléphone sur le plan bar. Il venait à peine de finir son café que Michael tambourina à la porte.

« -Brian ! Brian !!

- Défonces-la tant que tu y es… » Murmura t-il. Il ouvra violemment la porte et vit le visage souriant de Mickey.

« - Oh Michael, tes pommettes sont toujours aussi belles à ce que je vois. Pardon, je me fous de ta gueule…

- Si ça peut t'aider à aller mieux… » Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Il entra et alla s'asseoir au bar. Pendant ce temps, Brian referme la porte comme il l'avait ouverte et alla se chercher un flacon de poppers. Il sniffa un bon coup et, déjà, en transe, se colla à Mickey. Front contre front et les yeux dans les yeux, ils s'embrassaient presque.

« - Alors Mickey, tu peux me rappeler ce que tu fous ici déjà ? » Lança t-il, un peu défoncé.

« - Comme je te l'ai dit Brian, je suis venu prendre de tes nouvelles.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Je sais que tu supportes mal votre séparation, surtout que tu l'aimes énormément. Un amour que tu as franchement du mal à montrer, d'ailleurs…" Ajouta t-il, fuyant le regard de Brian.

" - On l'a voulu, Michael. On en a décidé ainsi pour nos vies." Dit-il le regard intense. Michael, ne sachant quoi dire, se contenta de clore par un vain soupir. Brian laissa rouler le flacon à terre et se leva pour prendre une bière.

" - T'en veux une? " Lança t-il.

" - Oh Brian…Tu sais que si j'en prends une, ça va encore fini en fumette partie…" Déclara t-il, peu enthousiaste.

" - Et alors? Ca nous détendra, tiens !

- Sauf que ce n'est pas moi qui me sens seul." Brian venait de comprendre qu'il n'arrivait même plus à sauver les apparences et se résigna à jouer la comédie. Soupirant,il se leva péniblement et resta debout, raide. Il reprit.

" - Tu as raison. Le café, le poppers, l'alcool…toi. Rien n y fait! Tout me rappelle son absence. Je n'arrête pas de penser à lui!" Le cœur de Brian venait de s'emballer. Michael se rapprocha et le serra dans ses bras, histoire de le consoler.

" - Chuuuuuuut…Je suis là." Michael continua.

" - Tu sais…Votre séparation n'est pas définitive et puis vous pouvez toujours vous rendre visite.

- Visite? " Répéta t-il, presque vexé.

" - Qu'est ce que j'en ai à cirer des visites, dorade ! Tout ce que je veux est être avec lui. Je l'avoue…" Brian, soudainement humble, se senti confessé. Michael poursuivit.

" - C'est sûr que la distance n'arrange rien et puis si l'amour est là, elle n'est pas un problème…

- N'empêche que c'est dur, Michael." Après quelques secondes de réflexion toutes à fait inhabituelles pour lui, Michael proposa:

" - Et si tu partais? "


End file.
